Dear Miss Mayflower
by Rolyn
Summary: May's not the most popular girl in school, but she's okay with that as long as she has her laptop and her romance advice blog that has been a huge hit as of lately, especially at school. It's her escape from the stress of High School life and more pointedly, a green haired megalomaniac that seems to take pleasure out of tormenting her on a daily basis.


_Okay so I had been ninety percent done with that next chapter of ML and I was so psyched about finishing and posting it today that I was literally well past depressed when I saw that my computer lost the document during an update. Recalling everything I wrote was so unappealing to me that I couldn't even look at my computer so instead of wracking my brain for three thousand plus words I had lost, I thought, why not do something I haven't done in forever and write a one-shot? Ya know, just to get the juices flowing. Let me tell you, this will be interesting so just…bear with me? I promise I'll get back to my unfinished works, but before that, I need to get inspired again so this will literally be my imagination regurgitating into a hopefully acceptable story. Forgive me if everyone seems terribly out of character. It is fanFICTION after all. I apologize in advance for all the mistakes I missed._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower,<em>

_There's this guy I have been seeing for almost a year now. He's a sweetheart and it's never a dull moment when we're together, but I'm still a little insecure about how he perceives me. I am admittedly a bit of a know-it-all mainly because people always tell me I'm just a pretty face and I have an early start on my career so that keeps me busy sometimes and I barely see him. How can I make sure I keep him? Please help!_

_Signed, _

_Girl Stressing Out_

_Dear Girl Stressing Out,_

_Others have probably told you this before, but just relax! You're listing off all your flaws that you admit to and are aware and do you see your man running from the hills? You've been together for a year and if that's not a testament of unconditional love, I don't know what is. As a girl myself, I know we like to overanalyze and that puts us in an unsure place. Trust in your man's feelings towards you and even share these feelings you have with him. I guarantee there will be no bad repercussions. I wish you the best!_

_Yours truly,_

_Miss Mayflower_

* * *

><p>"Why are you always on your computer, May?"<p>

The brunette didn't reply she just kept tapping away at her keys, only pausing occasionally to slip her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. Her companion, a pouty thing with navy hair and unamused eyes perked a brow as she watched her best friend type like the fate of the world depended on her getting to her last sentence.

"If you're working on that essay we have due for Mrs. Frier's class, you can relax. It's not due for another week." Dawn drawled as she picked at the glorified paper tray her less than edible school lunch had come on.

"I'm not working on that essay," May sighed as she switched to the mouse pad of her computer, clicked a few times then went back to typing. "I finished it last week."

Dawn groaned and threw her hands into the air. "See, this is why people call you a nerd, Maple! You're so studious and focused. It's sick and wrong." The navy haired girl gave a mock shiver and May graced her with a slight quirking of her lips for her efforts, but still didn't pull away from the computer. "Seriously! What are you typing so?"

Just as Dawn was leaning towards the brunette to read over her shoulder, the laptop was snapped shut and not by May's doing by the way she retracted her fingers at the last second to avoid getting them caught. The brunette sighed through her nose, her jaw clenching in annoyance. She didn't have to look up to know just who had interrupted her midsentence. This happened every day; once in the morning, once after school and once towards the last ten minutes of lunch. It was like clockwork.

"Really Drew?" Dawn chided, her cerulean eyes narrowed in distaste. "Don't you have anything better to do, like jump of a bridge or swap spit with that cockroach you call a girlfriend."

"Well I always have something better to do when my options are associating with you and the dork over here, but I simply couldn't resist." Drew gave his most charming smile and Dawn snorted in disgust. Even when he was playing the role of Satan's spawn he still managed to look good. "Stuck in virtual reality again, I see."

May didn't dignify his teasing with a response. She simply pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and ran her fingers over the top of her laptop seemingly more interested in that. Usually if she paid him no mind, he'd leave…or he'd get annoyed at the lack of response she had towards his goading and would just take it up a notch. She hoped today was one of those days he'd be too busy to press the matter and leave her be.

"What always has you so busy on this thing, hm?" Drew inquired taking up the laptop in one hand. May squawked as she reached for it, but Drew pulled back just before her fingers could graze it. He smirked at her and she swallowed back the lump in her throat when she finally brought her eyes to meet his.

"Leave her alone!" Dawn demanded firmly as she also reached for the laptop. Dawn put up more of a fight than May did. She always did. When it came to Drew, May was just all too aware that it was a fight she'd never win. He had too much on his side (it was mostly frivolous things such as looks, intelligence and popularity, but it was enough), so May simply sat there and waited. This wasn't like olden times bullying where it would escalate too far with no repercussions; no, Drew always pushed his limits but never went beyond them knowing that the results were not worth the consequences. May wasn't worth much to anyone really, even when they were hounding her.

Before Dawn could dive for the laptop one last time, someone else plucked it out of Drew's grip which came as a surprise to both him and the navy haired girl. Drew whipped around and tilted his chin up slightly. Marina had always been the tallest girl of her year and she used her height for the greater good, like now for example. The fact that she was dating the quarterback of the football team was extra incentive that no one would mess with her.

"How about we drop the high school bully cliché and you go on your way Drew? I heard Jasmine was looking for you; wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Marina smiled all too sweetly and Drew rolled his eyes but said nothing. He glanced back at the brunette hunched over her lap where her laptop once sat. Before he could open his mouth again, Marina stepped between him and May, cutting off his view of her.

"I guess I'll see you later then, ladies; it's been a pleasure, really." he sighed with flick of his green hair. Marina merely nodded before shooing him off.

As he strode off Dawn blew a raspberry at him before turning around on the bench she was seated on next to May. "What a butthole." Dawn grumbled as she scooted closer to May. "You okay there, honey?"

"Fine." May croaked.

Marina frowned. "Here," she said gently as she slid the brunette's laptop back into her lap.

"Thank you…" May murmured, her head still bowed. "You didn't have to…"

"I did." Marina cut her off with a shake of her head. "We might not be that close, May but I'm not about to sit back and let him do that to you. You're the last person who deserves to be treated like that." Marina reached out and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Stand up for yourself, okay?" She gave May's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Jimmy. There is something important I need to talk to him about."

Marina sauntered off with that, looking suddenly nervously excited. May found herself smiling before she even realized it and she would not have if Dawn hadn't asked her why she was giving the creepy smile. May brushed her off and found herself opening her laptop again.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower,<em>

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You were totally right! I basically bared everything I was feeling and my boyfriend was so understanding (he's definitely a keeper). I owe you big time for this!_

_Signed._

_Not so Much Girl Stressing Out_

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me!"<p>

May cringed and stepped to the side just in time before the boy could be shoved into her. May was always careful like this when she passed by Rolyn's locker because for some reason or another, Jason was there and when Jason was there, Rolyn was flipping her lid. Last week she had thrown all the contents of her backpack at him before being dragged off by a disgruntled looking school security guard.

Jason easily regained his footing, his wily smirk never faltered as he eyed the coffee skinned girl. May held her laptop tighter to her chest as she watched Jason approach her again, seemingly undeterred by the death glare Rolyn was sending his way that only intensified with every step he took.

"I don't understand why you have to be this way Ro," Jason mused breaching the girl's personal space. Rolyn's lip curled back in annoyance. "Such a tease…" he added, his smirk broadening. Rolyn scoffed in disgust and turned her back on him to slam her locker shut with so much force that May was surprised the metal wasn't bent. Still, Jason went on. "Let's be real with one another for a minute here and not deny that this," Jason gestured between the two of them. Rolyn perked a brow. "Is something good and every time you fight me is more time wasted we could have been participating in more pleasurable activities."

Rolyn scoffed again before punching him square in the jaw.

May sighed as she watched Rolyn get dragged off by school security.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower,<em>

_I have a huge problem. There's this guy who I've liked for a while now…like two years maybe, but I feel like he doesn't see me as more than another conquest. I mean he's been through more girls than I could even count and I literally hate myself for having these feelings for him, but I really can't help it! Ugh and he makes me so mad! How can I get him to actually like me for me?_

_Signed,_

_Stuck in ISS_

_Dear Stuck in ISS,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your situation and I get that you can't help how you feel. We can't control who we fall for; love is a crazy, mysterious thing. Now I'm not going to give you a five step plan that will make your life into one of those rom-coms where the girl changes the guy for the better. Fact of the matter is that he may never change, but I think you should tell him how you feel. Let him know you actually like him and maybe that'll be a wakeup call to him. Even if it isn't you'll have taken that weight off your shoulders and you'll be able to move on. I hope this helps._

_All the Best,_

_Miss Mayflower_

* * *

><p>May's brow furrowed as Rolyn steeled herself and walked down the hall towards where Jason and Drew were laughing with one another. Jasmine was there too, texting with Drew's arm draped over her shoulder and snapping her gum obnoxiously, but she wasn't who May was concerned with right now.<p>

Jason whipped around, looking relatively surprised for Rolyn to be approaching him for once. He smiled at her lopsidedly and nodded at her while saying something May couldn't quite hear. Rolyn furrowed her brow, looked between Jason and Drew before gesturing towards her locker. Jason nodded and followed her the little way down the hall to their usual confrontation location. May didn't want to eavesdrop, but now that they were in earshot, she couldn't really help it.

"Let me guess," Jason began with a cocky grin. "You finally saw the light and are accepting my offer." he chuckled. Rolyn swallowed thickly and shifted her weight nervously as she shook her head.

"No." she said firmly. "But I will be real with you…for once." she sighed shakily. If May could magically offer Rolyn strength without the other girl knowing, she would, but right now Rolyn was on her own as she struggled with her words. "Jason…I-I like you…"

Jason smirked.

"But!" she said quickly. "But, I refuse to just be the 'next girl'. I refuse to lower my standards and disregard my morals for you because I respect myself more than that despite the way I feel towards you." she said definitely. "If all you want is to have me warm your bed then this definitely won't work, but…"

"But if I actually wanted to give us a try…" he provided for her quietly.

Rolyn's breath caught in her throat.

"I've never been the kind of guy to date; too messy," he admitted with a sigh. Rolyn lowered her gaze. "But you seem to make it look pretty damn worth it." he finished. "We've known each other too long for me not to respect you…even if I wouldn't mind having you in my bed."

Rolyn slapped him upside the head with her history textbook, but this time she was smiling and she didn't get dragged away by security.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower,<em>

_Guess who has a boyfriend! It's obviously me. He says I'm his official first girlfriend and for a guy who hasn't really dated before he sure is romantic. Who would have thought? Anyway I'm glad I told him how I felt because even if he didn't exactly feel the same and it was just a physical attraction for him, it still felt nice to get my feelings out there. He respects me and that's all I really wanted. Thank you so much for the advice._

_Signed,_

_No Longer in ISS_

* * *

><p>May always liked when things worked out for the better so it was no surprise that she was grinning happily at her computer screen like she just won the lottery. People that passed her by on her stoop may have thought she looked a little creepy, but they didn't understand. No one really did. In her less than glamorous life where she didn't seem to matter, she actually had a place where she mattered and could help people at the same time. No one could take that away from her. She wouldn't let them.<p>

"Still on that computer, June?"

May's smile faltered and she snapped her computer shut just before Drew could do it for her. Not even at home she was safe. "My name is May." she muttered, glaring at her ratty high-tops.

"Forgive me for not caring." he deadpanned. "You know if you stare at your computer too long you might go blind; I mean, you're already halfway there." He pushed up her glasses unceremoniously, almost jabbing May in the eye. He chuckled lowly and May swatted his hand away with a frown. "Aw, don't be that way, April."

May brought her eyes up to meet his and she ignored the way her heart almost clenched painfully in favor of glaring daggers at him. His smirk didn't falter in the slightest as May gathered herself to her feet, clutching her computer tight to her chest and she turned to go back inside.

"You're no fun, July!" Drew teased as May all but rushed inside and slammed the door shut behind her.

She looked out the windows that framed the sides of the door and saw Drew retreating down her walkway with his hands tucked in his pocket, and a look on his face that was just this side of annoyed. May sighed deeply and leaned her back against the door. It was like he was actually upset she cut his teasing short. It took extra effort to blink away the stinging in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower,<em>

_I'm a guy. Let's just get that straight so there is no confusion. I don't usually go to people for advice, but you were recommended. I'm currently dating this girl, more or less because her father is pretty powerful and my father wants in on some of that power. The problem is, I absolutely detest this girl. I have never met someone so vapid and shallow in my life. Like I could stand in a puddle of her and not get my feet wet. But there's this other girl. She's mild mannered and soft spoken and I can literally see how amazing she is on the inside just by looking into her eyes, but I've never been good at conveying my genuine feelings (I'm in a farce of a relationship for heaven's sake). Can you help me out?_

_Signed,_

_Emotionally Stunted_

_Dear Emotionally Stunted,_

_I'm sorry to her about your situation. The fact that your father is making you be with someone you don't even like is horrible. You shouldn't let him do that. I say do what makes you happy. Break up with this girl and talk to the girl you really care about. Just watch your words and stay true to your feelings (as girly as that sounds). I hope everything works out for you._

_Good Luck,_

_Miss Mayflower_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear!? Tell me you heard!" Dawn groaned as she grabbed May by the shoulders and shook. The brunette flinched and fixed her glasses on her nose before shrugging Dawn off. This wasn't uncommon. Dawn always got exaggeratedly excited when it came to good gossip. May wasn't one to gossip herself, but with a friend like Dawn it was near impossible not to her about everything.<p>

"Heard what?" May sighed.

Dawn gasped dramatically, a wide grin coming to her lips. She loved being the first to tell May everything which was almost all the time since she was the only one who ever talked to May. "Guess which coupe just broke up."

Before May could guess, the outraged squawk of on Jasmine Cochrane had her cringing. She turned her blue eyes on the oncoming platinum blonde who looked none too pleased. Hands clenched into fists at her sides and freckled cheeks stained red in anger, she charged down the hall, shoving people out of her way in her rage. May was one of those people and the force of Jasmine's shove caused her to lose her hold on her laptop and May watched in horror as the computer hit the ground with a crash, parts scattering on the linoleum floor.

"Oh no…" Dawn gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth. Despite the fact that she always questioned why May was always on her computer, she was still all too aware how important it was to her. "May…"

The brunette was already on her knees, opening the laptop and frowning at the cracked screen. She pressed the power button and watched with baited breath as the screen flickered before going off again. May's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach as she tried again and again with the same results.

"Maybe the battery is dead…." Dawn tried.

May left her house that morning with it fully charged.

"Hey, what happened….?"

Dawn looked surprised as Drew approached them, eyeing the brunette on the floor who was cradling her now useless laptop.

"May," he began. Before he could continue, probably with a cruel remark about her obsession with her computer, May scrambled to her feet, leaving the remains of her computer behind as she bolted down the hallway. "May!"

* * *

><p>May wasn't the type to skip class, but she couldn't bring herself to stick around after she had run off like that. She didn't need to be hounded with questions which is exactly what she'd get with how nosy the student body was. Luckily when she had gotten home, her parents were at work and today wasn't her day to pick up Max from school so she wouldn't have to leave the house again until the next morning.<p>

However, the next morning came way too quickly. She trudged to school, backpack noticeably lighter considering she no longer had her thick laptop weighing her down. Despite the back problems she knew it would cause, her computer was never a bother to her. It meant a lot to her. It had everything on it. It opened the door to her escape and now it was gone and she'd have to face cruel reality. If she could afford a new one, she would have skipped class and gone straight to the nearest technology store to purchase one, maybe that new Acumen XS she saw advertised everywhere, but that computer had been a gift from her parents that really stretched them thin that Christmas and May hadn't a dollar to her name.

May sighed deeply through her nose. "Oh well…" she murmured sadly as she approached the school. She kept her head down as she went on the memorized route to her locker. She mechanically put in her combination and pulled the locker open only to gasp as a wave of roses came barreling out.

Other students around her were just as surprised as the fresh red roses fell around the brunette's feet, but she didn't pay them a second thought when she laid eyes on the box that was nestled in a bed of rose petals at the bottom of her locker. She didn't hesitate to tug the box, her eyes wide.

"Is that the new Acumen XS laptop!?"

May didn't tear her eyes away from the box in her hands to acknowledge Dawn's presence. She just nodded.

"Oh wait," Dawn gasped. "There's a note on the bottom." the navy haired girl ripped off said note that hung from a piece a tape at the bottom of the box. May tucked the laptop box underneath her arm with slight difficulty before snatching the note from Dawn who whined in protest. May shot her a narrow eyed look before unfolding the note to read its contents.

_Dear May,_

_Let me begin by apologizing for what happened yesterday. I can't help but feel like I'm indirectly at fault for your computer's untimely end. Initially I wanted to fix your previous laptop because just buying you a new one seemed like much and I believe you are not a girl swayed by grand gestures, but rather the intentions behind them. Sadly the model of your old computer along with the necessary parts to repair is no longer being manufactured and there was no saving it. I did manage to get all you data from your old hard drive though so all your documents, music and pictures are already on the new computer._

_You're the last person who deserves misfortunes May. You already deal with so much and I am ashamed to say that I haven't made it any better. I guess I'm just emotionally stunted because instead of just outright saying that I like you, I find it easier to be mean to you which I know makes absolutely no sense at all, but despite what my IQ test results may say, I'm not the smartest guy, especially when it comes to affections. I honestly doubt there is anything I can possibly say or do to make up for everything I've ever done to you, but I had received wise advice to just tell you how I feel. I like you, May. I like you a lot and I am sorry I ever made you feel otherwise._

_Yours truly,_

_Drew_

"May…May, what's going on with your face? May!? Are you going to cry?" Dawn questioned, taking the brunette by the shoulders and shaking her roughly. May snapped out of her daze, her eyes glassy and narrowed and her face a bright red. "May…?" Dawn pressed.

"Hold this for me."

"Wha?"

May shoved the computer into the other girl's arms before stomping off without a word. Dawn called after her, but was easily ignored as May made the small trek down the hall and around the corner. Drew was in fact at his locker half listening to Jason who had an arm wrapped securely around Rolyn's waist. May felt no qualms with stepping between Drew and Jason and snapping the green haired boy's locker shut.

Drew blinked in surprise before turning his gaze on the enraged brunette.

"You've sunk to a whole new low!" May hissed.

"What…?" Drew began but May cut him off.

"I get that tormenting me has become your favorite past time, but can't you just leave me alone? Did you want me to owe you or something? Or better yet, you wanted to make me fall all over myself thinking that Drew Hayden actually liked me only to laugh in my face in the end. I bet that computer box is filled with rocks." May ranted, her face turning forty shades of red. May could vaguely hear Rolyn whispering to Jason that they better leave and the couple quickly scampered off in her peripheral vision.

"No! I wasn't trying to do any of that!" Drew retorted in his own defense. "I just…"

"After everything you've ever said or done to me, you actually think I would believe that you like me?" May laughed incredulously as tears began to streak down her cheeks. "What the heck is wrong with you? Why would you…" May swallowed thickly while shaking her head. "You know what? I am done with you Drew Hayden. I am sick and tired of you pushing me around and toying with me for your own amusement. From here on out, leave me the hell alone." she stated, her voice wavering.

Drew stared at her for a moment, his expression was long before he schooled his features and nodded. "If that's what you want…" he all but whispered.

May huffed, wiping her eyes furiously before turning on her heel and going back the way that she came, ignoring all the stares people were throwing her. Drew watched her go until she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower,<em>

_I'm writing for a friend…well a friend of a friend really. He's a nice guy…well actually he's kind of a douche, but a nice douche. He really likes this girl, but he was a jerk to her and now he's just this pathetic sack of sadness because she threw his feelings back in his face (with reason, but still). Any advice to get him through this?_

_Signed, _

_No Longer in ISS_

_Dear Miss Mayflower,_

_Recently this guy I go to school with has hit a bit of a rough patch when it comes to love. He's not the nicest guy to walk the planet; honestly, I believe he's just unable to display emotions correctly. He recently confessed to this girl he hasn't been completely honest about his emotions with. If we're being frank, he was actually her bully, but I guess he just acted that way to cover up how he felt. I know his family and his parents are pretty much the same way so I'm not surprised that he ended up that way, but I cannot bear to see him like this. Please help._

_Signed,_

_Not so Much Girl Stressing Out_

_Dear Miss Mayflower,_

_I'm worried about my friend. See, she's having problems with this guy. He's always picked on her and then BAM. He confesses that he's had a crush on her. I was just like, what the hell dude? Anyway, I feel like he wasn't lying. I think he really likes my friend, but she's never had great self-esteem. He never really helped, but I think he really wanted to change that. Now she's all sad and he's all sad and it's like the worst rom-com I have ever seen. What do you think they should do?_

_Signed,_

_Pretty in Pink  
><em>

_Dear Miss Mayflower, _

_Good news, I broke up with tat girl my father wanted me to date and stood up to my dad. Both my father and the girl were pretty pissed, but I could care less. They're no longer in control of my life. Bad news, the girl I actually like, I confessed to and she pretty much threw my confession back in my face. I don't blame her. I was the biggest jerk towards her and if I could take it back, I would. I mean, we've never really spent time together but from what I've seen, she's just so amazing and smart and…I really screwed up. I doubt there is any advice that anyone could give to help me change her mind, I just really wish she'd believe me when I say I like her. Despite getting my heart stepped on, I feel better than I have before and that's thanks to your advice so…thank you._

_Yours truly,_

_Emotionally Stunted _

* * *

><p>Drew had not been lying when he said all her data had been transferred over from her previous computer. The new laptop even had the best security and warranty money could buy, but considering Drew came from the richest fairly in town, that wasn't that big of a surprise. When May logged into her Miss Mayflower account, the inbox was flooded with messages and at least ninety percent of them all revolved around assisting the sad story that was Drew Hayden.<p>

The messages that stood out to her though were from Marina, Rolyn and Dawn. After seeing the end result of the advice she had offered the first two, it was easy to piece together who they were despite the letters being anonymous and Dawn claimed that the title Pretty in Pink would always be hers, plus May could practically hear Dawn speaking her message..

And of course Drew was Emotionally Stunted.

Of course Jasmine was the girlfriend his father was forcing on him.

Of _course_ she was the girl he was secretly pining after. Of course.

May responded to none of the letters she had received and put herself on an unofficial hiatus until further notice. She had gone to the school the next day refusing to speak to anyone and avoiding Drew Hayden at all costs. As much as Dawn tried to pry, May managed to avoid her inquiries until the final bell rang and the weekend began. For most of said weekend, she remained holed up in her room, ignoring Dawn's texts and rereading Drew's message enough times that she could recite it in her sleep if she wanted to.

It was 4am Sunday morning she decided that by Monday morning she'd talk to Drew and actually have something to say to him. It took her until 6am Monday morning before she realized what she was going to say.

She left for school early, arriving during zero period which was early morning classes that all the over achievers at school participated in because periods one through six were already full. Drew had a zero period biology lab. She only knew because his biology class was right by her locker and when zero period let out, she was usually just approaching her locker, preparing for first period.

Today she merely stood by her locker, clutching her Acumen XS laptop close to her chest as she kept her eyes trained on the door to the biology lab just as the bell that released students from zero period chimed. The class let out and May ignored the way her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach when she noticed a familiar head of green hair taking up the rear of the string of students vacating the classroom.

Drew looked completely unlike himself. His hair was not styled in its usual controlled mess, he was still wearing what appeared to be his pajama pants, there were dark rings under his eyes that he kept trained on the ground; he looked devoid of confidence, but admittedly more relaxed than May had ever seen him.

Taking in a deep, calming breath, May strode over to him with purpose, fishing a piece a paper out of her pocket. "Here," she said firmly once she was within reach of him. Drew quickly lifted his head, his green eyes darting between the offered paper and the determined look on the girl's face.

"What's…?"

"Just read it." May cut off, shaking the folded up paper at him.

Drew hesitated before gingerly taking the paper from her hands and unfolding it.

_Dear Emotionally Stunted,_

_I'm glad you managed to escape the clutches of your father and that girl. I've been receiving quite a few messages pertaining to you ad this other girl you claim to like. You're right. You did screw up. You can't blame her for wanting nothing to do with you after everything you've put her through. If you did all that just because you were too scared to own up to your feelings, that's your own fault and you should deal with the consequences. Excuses hold no true weight and I doubt there is anything you could say to make the years of torment you put this girl through go away, but I have a feeling she forgives you anyways because holding a grudge doesn't just affect the person you're holding it against and maybe there is some redeeming qualities in you, but it's up to you to show them. Just be true to yourself. You don't have to be Emotionally Stunted. Just be Drew._

_I wish you the best,_

_May_

Drew refolded the paper, the tips of his ears burning red. "So…" he began lowly. "You're…"

"Miss Mayflower?" May supplied with a perked brow. "Yes I am." she confirmed with a sigh.

"Well, this is awkward." Drew grumbled, nervously running his hand through his unkempt hair.

"Only if you make it." May retorted. "Listen Drew, I'm sorry for the way I reacted to the whole you confessing to me thing. I just really found it hard to believe that you liked me when I've been under the impression that you've hated me since middle school."

"May, I am so…" May shook her head, cutting off his apology.

"I appreciate your apologies and I don't doubt you mean them, but they aren't necessary. I forgive you, remember?" she said with a small smile. "And if you promise to be a little more open and a little less stunted, maybe we can see if we can work something out."

Drew smiled back at her. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Mayflower,<em>

_I know it's been a while, but I just want to thank you for all your help. It's been four months since me and the girl I told you I liked started dating and it's been two since she officially agreed to be my girlfriend and we're still going strong. She brings out the best of me and while my father doesn't exactly approve, my mother loves her. She keeps threatening that if I ever dump her, she'll take me out of her will, but I don't plan on letting this girl go. She means too much to me. Thanks again. You're an excellent giver of advice._

_With love, _

_Emotionally Open (formerly Emotionally Stunted)_

"You're also a pretty excellent girlfriend, if I do say so myself." Drew commented, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on May's shoulder. The brunette couldn't help but smile as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Have I ever mentioned how lucky I am to have you?"

"Only every time you see me." she retorted with a mock roll of her eyes. "I can't say I mind though. I think I'm pretty lucky myself."

Drew merely hummed in acknowledgment of her words before kissing her temple. May's smile softened as she leaned into him while shutting her laptop.

"Can the two of you please stop? I'm trying to eat." Dawn inserted. "Seriously, your worse than Jason and Rolyn and that's saying something."

"Hey!" Rolyn called out "We're not that bad!" she argued despite the fact that Jason was nuzzling her neck like a lovesick puppy.

"Relax…" Marina placated gently with an amused smile.

"Oh, May, I've been meaning to ask you about some advice on getting that new kid in our math class to ask me out. You know, the one with the hair that's purple but kinda blue at the same time?"

"He hasn't even said more than seven words since he started here last week." Jason commented with a shake of his head. "He doesn't really seem like your type."

"I just think he's shy." Dawn giggled.

"All requests for advice must be submitted in writing." May stated plainly as she put away her laptop and pulled her lunch back in front of her.

"Oh _come_ on!" Dawn cried.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this ended up much longer and more dramatic than I intended. Holy butts, did it get away from me. I haven't written this much in one sitting in ages. It's not the greatest work I could come up with, but I like it. It's different than what I've usually been writing and it flexed my imaginative muscles a bit. Hopefully I ca get myself together now and tackle that next chapter to ML without any qualms. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Maybe I'll spit out another one-shot again, but for now, I'll leave you with this. Thank you all for reading.<em>

_And yes I did use Acumen from my other story Quintessence._

_Reviews would be very much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
